Morning Person
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: A wonderful way for Leliana to wake up.


It's one of those mornings. You peel open your eyes, groggy as your head hurts. You breathe deep and stretch and it hits you - that smell. Pussy, come... desperation. Your favourite. Your face is sticky and your mouth tastes sour and thick, but damned if it's not the best way to wake up.

Suddenly you remember being knuckle deep in a a woman you love a little too much, remember the stretch and pull and the taste of it, and you drag your fingers under your nose just to jog your memory a little more. Flashes of dark hair and unfocused eyes flit across your mind and you finally get up and look her way.

She's out, splayed across three quarters of the bed like an offering - one it's not a question as to if you'll accept. Bruises and scratches litter both of you, making you grin... she likes it more than a little rough and you count yourself the luckiest nightingale in the world. You hear her in your head, whimpers and moans and crying out and the begging... Maker's breath, but her begging... and that's all you need.

You flip over and crawl toward her, making room for yourself as you go. She groans in her sleep but doesn't wake. You take a second just to look. Such a pretty pussy. Fat puffy lips you remember spanking at her request and the cutest clit you recall having your lips and teeth around for a long time greet you and you trail your finger over them. She twitches but sleeps on.

It takes a moment for you to realize why your fingers feel wet, and then just smile wickedly. She'll take it however, and whenever, you'll give it. There's not another second going by without your mouth on her cunt or something thrust deep into whichever hole you feel like putting it in.

But then you stop and take that second, debating. Would it be better wake her up now or let her awaken to moaning, two fingers in her tight slit... maybe you start off easy and let her wake slow and sweet before you bend her in half and inhale her.

Decisions, decisions.

You settle for a sharp nip to her thigh at the same time you slide your fingers into her pussy, being sure to scrape across that rough little patch that sets her on fire - every single time. She gasps, choking on a moan, and she's crying your name before she's even awake enough to know her own.

The right choice.

You can tell when she's with you by the way she cries out - your name sharpening on her tongue and the whimpering choking off - bitten back because she knows just how much you like those sweet crying sounds. She has little control here - she gave that to you and it's non-negotiable - but what she does have she wields like a master. She knows her lower body belongs entirely to you. So is everything else, for that matter. Almost everything, you correct yourself.

Her voice. That's all hers. You can order her silence but you can't control the way she cries for you. This, she knows. And this, she uses. It's a little odd, how readily she gave herself after you propsed the idea, but she learns fast, both how to please you and how to play you, just a little, just to even it up some.

But it's not even. Not even close.

She's getting wetter by the second and you can tell it's getting harder for her not to beg you for anything you want to give her. Your fingers are slow and steady inside her - thumb scraping the underside of her clit with every stroke - and you know how maddening it is. When she's squirming, you pull your fingers out and sit back, watching.

A hurt, angry whine. Perfect timing. She squirms, wordlessly demanding then begging for you to touch her, taste her, fuck her... something. In desperation, she reaches for her clit but you're there, slapping her hand away before she can even get close, and she's arching into the air reaching, hoping, trying, desperate for something to get her off.

Then you hear it - the sound of her little rebellion shattering. Her voice scrapes out of her throat, dragged out of her by want and need and the emptiness left where you used to be.

"Leli." she begs. "Leli, please."

It's so sweet to hear your favorite name on her lips. Pure lust spikes through you when you hear her desperation and you're getting so wet you can feel your pussy clutching for the double that's not there yet - may not be there at all this time.

"No talking." You order back, and she falls silent, whimpering quietly. No words, not unless they're her safe word, which she's never once used.

Maybe you can't wait to get your mouth back on that sweet pussy and that's that. Or maybe you love the feel of her slick and warm around your fingers. And maybe, just maybe you want to hear her moan and beg some more.

You climb over her, kissing her quickly, easing your weight onto her - nipping at her neck and sliding down until your slick pussy can almost feel hers. Kissing her one last time, you sit up and reach down between your legs. Her breath catches and she waits for your touch but it never comes.

Slipping your fingers over your own clit, you think of her... her voice, her body, the way she tastes. You make sure the back of your hand brushes her pussy just enough to drive her crazy. She makes a frustrated whine the next time your knuckles just graze her lips, and you laugh and decide to have a little mercy.

She gets angry when you laugh, you can see it, and she's strung out enough for you. Stretching back out, you kiss her wanting face and laugh at her again. She opens her mouth - undoubtedly to let you have it - but you stuff your fingers between her lips and capture a nipple between your teeth. The sulking stops with the first suck - yours and hers.

Knowing she's learned her lesson, you let your fingers leave her motuh, you work your way down.. .time to give you both what you want. You've got a thing for the little creases between her legs and you spend some time on them, making sure to breathe deep as you pass from one side to the other. You don't linger too long, because you know if you don't get your mouth on her clit soon, she might very well take over.

Smiling, you nose between her lips for a second just to feel your way again - get reacquainted with the bumps and folds and flesh that is your newest home. You use your tounge to draw random patterns on her pussy - just the pointy tip - and the sudden silence tells you she's holding her breath. Getting comfy, you grab her thighs - she's a bucker and a broken nose isn't on today's agenda.

The morning ticks by and you flatten your tounge against her, broad sweeps that gather her flavor and tell you all you need to know about whether she's ready. She's started to pant harder the closer you get to her clit and suddenly - you just can't wait. You take a second to calculate the risk, then take your hand off her thigh and hold her apart instead.

She can't help the whimper that escapes any more than you can stop your mouth from sealing over her clit. Your tongue seals and sucks - hard enough her whimper becomes a moan and you have no idea how you resist an orgasm from the sheer sound.

A little scrape of teeth here and there as you go and then she's on the move. You get your hand back on her leg just in time.

"Leliana." Her voice is strangled, wanting as she defys your order. "Please, Leli. So close.

You feel the muscles in her legs bunch the same time you feel her spread them wider, and you lick faster, harder, nipping and sucking untill she cries out - her voice rougher than you've ever heard.

You want to see it, feel it and taste it so you slide two fingers inside her pussy as she comes, pressing against that spot she loves so much just like you press your tongue to her clit. Once she comes down and her breathing starts to smooth out, you kiss her pretty pussy one more time and flip over on your back.

You reach for your own clit, knowing it won't take but a stroke or two to get things done and find her fingers there as well. Sure enough, your fingers slide to each side of your clit and hers scrapes right down the middle and you are done. Now it's you crying out and she'd got her fingers sliding in then out of your pussy then right in her mouth. If a sight could make you come again, that would have been the one, and you find her name on your lips like a prayer to the angel she is.

She kisses you, and neither of you can quite catch your breath long enough for it to be a good one, but none of that matters this morning. Your shoulders hurt and your neck is stiff and she keeps rubbing her thigh but that does't matter either. She brushes your hair out of your face and lays back down, back to you but right up against you. In a minute or two, she's asleep once more, still utterly exhausted.

Maybe you are a morning person after all.


End file.
